Kingdom Keepers Made Real
by Lizard5699
Summary: Kingdom Keepers the book is finally becoming a movie, and what seems to be just huge fans of the books playing the parts may be something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
It was April 3, 2015, and it was early morning in theatre arts class. We were watching the morning announcements when I perked my head up at the sound of my name.  
"Sabrina Quinn, please go to the office," said the boy on the announcements. Nervously I was now heading down to the office. Who knows what is in store for me there. When I got there I started to wonder. Why are there so many people in the office?  
"Sabrina please take a seat," my principal, Mr. Shellenbauker said, "This is Benjamin Slater, and he is the director for the new movie _Kingdom Keepers: Disney at Dark._"  
"Wait as in the book _Kingdom Keepers_? It's finally being made into a movie because it is about time," I practically screamed with joy. Benjamin then nodded. " So if you are the director then why are you here?"  
"Well Sabrina I am searching for kids to play the parts of the characters, and we were wanting them to look a little like the characters in the book. The only character we did not find was an Amanda, and one of my scouts saw your previous show and we loved your acting. Luckily because of your brown hair and brown eyes just like Amanda in the book, so you would be perfect," Benjamin explained.  
As my chin was practically on the floor I said, "So when do we start?"  
"It is good you asked that question. We will start next month in Orlando, Florida, so you can get all school work settle between now and then. So I am taking that answer that you would like to do the movie?" Benjamin said as I nodded so hard her head could've came flying off, "See you next month then! Oh and you call me Ben."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
One month later I was getting off an airplane in Florida with my mom as I was screaming because of the noise, "Mom I am so excited, and tomorrow we start filming!"  
"Sabrina breath. We have to find the person that they sent for us, so we have to find him or her," My mother nagged when I found a board with my name on it. we walked over to it once I pointed it out to Naggy Ms. Nagnag and we walked over.  
"You must be Ms. Quinn. I am Bradley Periwinkle and I will be your chauffeur," The man holding the sign announced, "Would you like to go to the hotel now?"  
"Sure," I said with a guessing attitude.  
On the way to the hotel I saw beautiful sights and scenes. With the beach at close distance, palm trees taller than some small skyscrapers back in my hometown, and with all the excitement I could faint. Arriving and entering the hotel I was even more excited and nervous now, but I couldn't wait to see..., "Holy huge room," I said in amazement of the rooms size and how fancy the room was.  
"Yes it is a really big room. Just to let you know everything you will need is over there, and if you need anything all the numbers are there too. There are a few things down on the first floor of the hotel. You may meet some of the others because you are all on this floor. between you and me, I heard that some of them were at the pool, Bradley told me and my mom, "Other than that, see you tomorrow unless you need anything tonight."  
"Thank you Bradley," I joyfully said to him as I walked over to look at the stuff. He walked out the door, so then I did my little happy dance just a like a weirdo would do. Looking at the table I saw a schedule, a Script, the phone numbers, and a package with my name and a card. When I picked up the card it read...  
Dear Ms. Sabrina Quinn,  
I am so happy that you could be in the Kingdom Keepers movie, and I hope you are excited too! I feel you will do Amanda justice just as the others will do with their parts. My friend slater and I feel that you all may really bring the parts to life, and that is more than you think. If you ask me it is about time they made Kingdom Keepers into a movie, but don't tell Benjamin I said that. I hope to see you soon! Oh and the gift in the package may help you get into character!  
Sincerely, Ridley Pearson.  
Wondering what a few things he said had meant, I was screaming with excitement and I said, "Mom look at this quick!" My mom read the card and a smile sneaked on to her face.  
"So what is in the package? This is such a nice note Mr. Pearson wrote you." She said. Within the package I found a signed copy of all the books. " Oh honey that's awesome. He must know how much you love his series Sabrina," my mother babbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
"Mom I think I may head to the pool and see if I meet anyone on the cast," I said as I searched threw my trunks looking for a bathing suit.  
"Ok sweetheart! Have fun! Don't be up there for too long," she yelled as I ran out the door with my bathing suit on.  
When I got to the pool I stared in amazement. Not only was the pool on the roof, but it was also a gorgeous pool, but then something caught my eye. Getting out of the pool was the cutest kid! I noticed that he looked like Finn was described in the book, so I knew he must have been the actor to play Finn! He jumped back in the pool as I sat down to tan a little and read my script. Omg, this was an amazing script. I can not wait to start tomorrow!  
"Are you the new Kingdom Keepers film?" I heard a girly like voice say from in front of me. Looking up startled, I saw what looked like Charlene.  
"Yeah, I play Amanda! Are you in it because you kind of remind me of Charlene," I told the girl.  
"Cool and yes I look like Charlene because that is who I play! My name Samantha Heeling, but I go by Sam!" She shared with excitement!  
"My name is Sabrina Quinn! Do you know any of the other actors and actresses in the movie?" I asked her inquisitively.  
"Yes, the one you were staring at early while he was getting out of the pool was the actor who plays Finn. His name is Liam Sanders. The boy over there flirting with all those girls is Adrian Pearse, and he plays Maybeck. I don't see any of the others, but you can always meet them tomorrow," she smiled.  
I stared at Liam. Boy was he cute!  
"So you have a crush on Liam?" Sam asked.  
"What? No! Why would you think that?" I asked pretending like I hadn't been staring at his oh so cute face.  
"Well one you are staring at him and two he is super cute, so it is understandable," she said as if she was a smart Alec on figuring out crushes.  
"Yeah maybe. I don't know. He is cute, but I don't really know him," I said confused.  
"Well why don't we get him to come over here?" She asked.  
"No! No! No! I will just meet him tomorrow!" I said with a little anger.  
"Okay, fine you can just meet him tomorrow. I have to go though so see ya tomorrow," Sam said as she excited the roof.  
"Bye," I said waving goodbye. I then grabs my stuff and went back to my room to eat, read, take notes, and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
The next day when I got to set and all I see are people running around with their hands full of whatever they were needing. Then I saw like six kids that looked like the kingdom keepers and Jez from the book. A brown haired, brown eyed boy spoke first, "You must be Sabrina. I am Liam or Finn when we are acting," he said winking at me. I could feel myself blushing and trying to stop. He then introduced me to the others, "The red head is Tony or Philby, The blonde is Sam or Charlene, The brown haired jock dude over there is Adrian or Maybeck, then there is Rachael or Willa next to Sam, and last but not least this is Veronica she will be Jez in the movie. Oh and John or Wayne is over with Ben."  
"Cool I met Sam last night, but on the other hand are you guys nervous?" I asked.  
At the same time they all answered, "No"  
"Oh that helps," I said sarcastically.  
"You'll be fine," said Liam.  
"Hopefully," I said, hoping that he is right. He sounded so comforting that I felt like he was absolutely right.  
After meeting everyone we started to work on the movie. First we read through some o the script to get the feel. Then about an hour later it was my turn to actually act out my scene. When I was done, I felt the stress lifted off my shoulders. The day really did go great.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
About halfway into the project stress was all over me, and one day I broke. I didn't want to do it anymore because it was too much pressure, so I stopped going to set a few days. One day when I was skipping Rachael came to the hotel to talk to me.  
"Are you okay?" She asked me.  
"No I feel so stressful. I don't think I can do this movie anymore. I don't know how you all can remain so calm and not get stressed," I was trying to tell her while I was crying, "You all are so much better than I am, I miss my family and friends, and I can't deal with all the publicity I am getting."  
"Do you seriously think you are the only one who feels that way?" She asked me, "I feel the same way, and you are just as good as the rest of us. I mean you are practically a real live Amanda. Just come back. Everyone wants to see you, and Liam has been worried about you. I know you like him."  
"What you talkin' bout girl," I said now laughing so hard. "Why does everyone think that?"  
"Well it just a guess because of the way you act around each other, but I hope I see you tomorrow," she said leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
The next day when I got there Liam came up and grabbed my arm. "Ow" I yelled at him. He then dragged me into a car and drove off. "Liam where are we going?" I asked.  
"You'll see," he said.  
When he stopped the car we were in front of Disney World.  
"Disney World?" I asked.  
"Yes, I heard you have never been," He said with a smirk on his face like he had done the best thing in the world.  
I hugged him and said, "Thank you so much Liam!"  
"Yep I know I am the best! Now lets go," he said. We spent the whole day at Disney, and it was totally the best day of my life. The last thing we did was watch the fireworks at Cinderella's castle, and I had never seen better fireworks. It was a little romantic so I scooted a little closer to talk.  
"Thanks so much Liam. I had a great time with you today," I said.  
"Good, so are you ready to go back to work now?" Liam said.  
"Yes," I said.  
"Well I have done my job because WE have a few scenes to do," he said emphasizing we, "So lets go back to the hotel then."  
We were back at the hotel and he walked me to my room where we stopped outside my door.  
"See you tomorrow!" I said.  
"See you tomorrow Sabrina," Liam said. He then kissed me and left, so I went inside my apartment with the brightest red face ever. He was so warm and I did not know if tomorrow would be awkward or not. I guess we would have to see, but for now I was feeling amazing because that was my first kiss. I am so glad it was him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
The next day he officially asked me out.  
When he asked I said laughing, "Oh so you aren't going to kidnap me this time?"  
"Nah those days are behind me!  
That night our date was dinner and a movie. It was a rom com so we were laughing a lot!  
Around the middle of the movie Liam turned to me and said, "Sabrina, your laugh is so cute, and see I have liked since the first night here. I saw you staring at me that night at the pool."  
"Oh you did?" I asked now nervous of where this conversation was heading.  
"Yeah but what I am trying to say is... Will you be my girlfriend Sabrina?" He asked.  
A little shocked and screaming in my head I said, "absolutely!"  
We hugged until he pulled away a little to move in closer to my lips and kissed me.  
From then on the movie was going great! The whole entire cast really was getting very close almost like a family! It was oh so very strange though that it did seem like I was with the real live Kingdom Keepers!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9:  
We successfully finished the movie, and now it is time for the premier. It was amazing! My date was Liam! When we walked that red carpet I felt so famous. We were asked a whole bunch of questions.  
"Are you two dating?" one reporter asked.  
"I looked at Liam and he answered. "why, yes! Sabrina Quinn is my girlfriend."  
Now extremely happy because I loved it when he called me his girlfriend, so on that cue we walked in.  
That was so cool, and the movie turned out great. I actually did pretty good if I say so myself.  
Chapter 10:  
"Hello Sabrina," I heard a man speak from behind me when I was in the lobby. I turn around and saw it was Ridley Pearson.  
"Oh my gosh. Mr. Pearson," I said.  
"No. No. No, please call my Ridley," He said, " It is very nice to meet you. See I told you you would do a great job as Amanda. You like Liam right?"  
"How did you know that?" I asked.  
"I told you, you are all more like your characters than just your looks, and I also know you are dating. although I also know that you love him and he loves you! Just like Finn and Amanda! I mean you should know, you are one of my biggest fans. Just to let you, more than looks and acting skills got YOU this job," he said grinning like there was something he wasn't telling me, "Can't wait to see you in the second one!"  
"But what do you mean?" I asked.  
"Maybe you should ask Ben or John." With that he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11:  
The next day I went to Ben's office.  
Knocking on the door I said, "Hey! Ben, do you have a minute?"  
"Sure anything for you Sabrina," he said welcoming me in by waving his hand.  
Sitting down I told him why I was there, "Well last night I met Ridley Pearson, and he said that we were more like the characters then we thought! Asking him what he meant, he told me to ask you or John."  
"Oh well, I guess now is a better time to tell you then any other time," he said as I looked puzzled, "You see Ridley inspiration for the book was based off of real people. Just like how the Kingdom Keepers in the books didn't know each other and were picked by Wayne, so were the people Ridley based the story off of. He picked kids and followed who they were. He knows those kids better then some of the kids do. You are one of them. It's how you all are so much like your characters. Ridley just added a few things like the fairly part to make the story more interesting." He explained.  
"How did he know I was going to like Liam?" I asked.  
"You know honestly I have no clue!" He said now lucking a little confused himself.  
"Ok well thanks for the answers, but unfortunately  
I have to go." I said leaving.  
I had a month home until I would be back to traveling being in shows and other things like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12:  
Those last few months were amazing! I am now a senior in high school! I can't believe that just a few  
Months ago I finished a movie, Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark. Just to think we started to film the second one last month. I live filming with the cast. I missed filming with them so much, but I guess it's not like we haven't done other things. We were on the Today Show, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, and had been to many award ceremonies.  
Within this month we also all had to move to Florida, so now I go to school with all my friends from the set. I have to say that that did make things easier on Liam and I and our relationship. Ugh, he is so amazing! I mean I can't believe I love him so much!  
A lot of times we do remind me of Finn and Amanda!

Chapter 13:  
Over the past few months I have tried to understand what Ben and Ridley had said, so I had an appointment with Ridley and Ben today.  
We met in Ben's office and started to talk.  
"Ridley, why did you basically stalk us and base characters off of us?" I had asked.  
"Well I did a study and it said that certain characteristics in one person a tract to another certain characteristic in another person. With that I chose certain people to follow. I knew that you and Liam would be together because of this study. I also know that Adrian and Sam will come together, and Rachael and Tony will be together." Ridley explained.  
"But... Isn't that stalking without our permission first?" I questioned.  
"No, I had permission," he said as cocked my head confused. He then continued, "you were all born at the same hospital, so after each of you were born I asked your parents for permission. With that I get updates from all of your families. Then a few years ago, John came and talked to me about writing a book for Disney. It hit me to base the characters after of you kids. If you pay close enough attention it gives advice on each of your lives." With that I was so confuzzled.  
"I need to tell the others!" I shouted, getting out of my seat.  
"No! They mustn't know! Only you can be trusted with this information. I know this from the research," he said, "but don't worry child. They will be fine just remember YOU can look to the books for answers." With that I was escorted out.  
"But I have more questions," I screamed through the door!


End file.
